Hurricane
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: The Teen Titans witness a hurricane, dedicated to the victims of Hurricane Katrina. Couples::RobxStar,BbxRae.


Diclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans.

Author Note:This story is written for the victims of Hurrican Katrina.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:Weather Report**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rain pounded down on the large window, as two round emerald eyes watched in fascination and fear. Starfire had enjoyed the rain up until Robin was affected by Slade, and hurt her during a rain storm. Now the Tameranian girl only watched from inside. Behind her the noise of Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games could be heard clearly, Cyborg was winning by the sound of it.

"What're you looking at, Star?" Robin walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, Starfire had an enormous smile on her face, "Just the rain, friend. Is it not the most glorious thing on planet earth?"

Robin chuckled slightly and nodded, "It sure is, Starfire."

A gigantic rumble of thunder seemed to come out of nowhere and shake the entire tower. The lights flickered, despite the backup generator Cyborg had installed, luckily they stayed on. Another crash came soon after,

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, let me watch the weather." Robin demanded walking over to his two friends who were currently angry because the storm knocked out their game. Cyborg grabbed the remote and clicked on channel five news where the weatherman began giving his report in a frantic voice,

"Attention all citizens of the following cities, Steel City, Jump City, Crimson City, Titanium City, Emball City, and any city within the area. A Hurricane Warning had been issued and is scheduled to hit land at 5:00 A.M. Strong winds and rain will persist over night and I suggest any citizens living on or near the water evacuate to higher ground."

A scroll flashed across the screen in red, warning everybody of Hurricane Celia. The Titans sat on the couch, looking shocked that their city could witness a disaster like this.

"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence that was weighing heavily on the Titans shoulders.

"We can't leave," Robin stated, "we're the Teen Titans, this is our city. It's our job to protect it."

"Ya'll are crazy!" Cyborg exclaimed, jumping up, "I take it back. Ya'll aren't crazy. If I stay I'm guaranteed to die, look at me," Cyborg pointed to himself, "I'm made of wires, the water will ruin my system."

"Cyborg's right," Robin stood and walked to Cyborg, "You should leave. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and I will stay."

Cyborg looked distressed, "Man, I don't want to leave the team."

"We know you wish to do the helping," Starfire said as she placed her hand on the metal man's arm, "but we do not wish for you to die."

"Yeah, Cy! We'll be fine without you. You've helped us in other battles, dude. This one just isn't for you."

Letting out a long sigh Cyborg raised his head to look at the three members present of his team, "Alright, I'll go and live with a friend of mine and as soon as the storm passes you come in contact with me, alright?"

"Agreed!"

"Deal."

"Alright."

The Titans chimed in, "You should pack." Robin told Cyborg, "You don't have much time."

With a nod Cyborg exited the room to pack.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored." Beast Boy complained from the couch. It was what he had been doing every hour since Cyborg left.

"Stop complaining." Raven told him.

It was ten o'clock at night, Celia would hit in about 7 hours. Robin and Starfire were curled up on the arm chair, Robin trying to comfort the girl who believed the world was comming to an end. A sly smile grew on Beast Boy's face and he inched closer to Raven,

"You know, Raven, if you're scared---"

"I don't do scared."

"You remember what happened last time you denied being scared..."

"I'm. Not. Scared."

Beast Boy finally got the message and moved away again, grumbling to himself. A flash illuminated the tower, followed by the biggest clash of thunder yet, sending the teens into total darkness. Starfire whimpered, pushing herself into Robin, Beast Boy felt somebody grip his arm tightly, and the display of lights continued outside.

"I think we should get some sleep." Robin suggested standing, and picking Starfire up with him.

"With this storm coming? Dude, we need to be awake and be together."

"Yeah, but Starfire needs sleep."

"I am fine." came a muffled voice from Robin's chest.

"See."

"I don't want to sound like everybody's mother---"

"You already do."

"Thanks Raven, anyway, I don't want to sound like everybody's mother but I think it'd be safest if we moved away from this window."

Beast Boy shook his head, which Robin saw because the lighting was making it almost day, "Name one place in the tower that doesn't have a window." Beast Boy immediately regretted the words, because he knew the answer to where that was already.

"The basement."

"No!" Starfire whimpered, "The last time I was in the basement the rats took me away!"

"Don't worry, Starfire. That was Raven's fear causing that." Robin assured the frightened girl.

"I have to agree with Robin. The basement is the safest place, at least until the water comes." Raven said, "I'll get some candles, Beast Boy, you and Starfire go and find pillows and blankets, and Robin go look in the basement to make sure it's safe."

The Titans nodded and walked off to their designated areas. As Beast Boy and Starfire walked up the steps thunder continued to rumble and Starfire grabbed Beast Boy's hand, "I do not like this."

"C'mon, Star. It's not so bad." Beast Boy tried to comfort Starfire, despite his own fear.

"It is bad. We are going to die."

Trying not to laugh at the aliens unusual hopelessness, Beast Boy led Starfire into his room.

"Umf!" Starfire gasped as she tripped over something, and landed hard on the floor.

Beast Boy grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to her feet, "Careful. It's kinda messy."

"Where are the blankets?" asked Star, in a small voice, "I wish to leave this floor."

"They should be somewhere around here," a muffled voice came, "aha! Got them."

Beast Boy emerged from his closet with an armful of blankets, "Uh, I think we'll need to go to everyone's room to get the pillows."

Starfire nodded, "I will retrieve Robin and my pillow. You will retrieve Raven and your pillow, yes?"

"Sounds good." Handing some of the blankets to Starfire Beast Boy left the room, Starfire leaving moments after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Candles, where are they?" Raven grumbled as she rummaged through different cabinets in the kitchen.

Grouping around in the darkness, Raven felt something in the shape of a candle. Pulling it out she felt around, wax, a wick, it was a candle. Sighing in thankfulness Raven reached back in, pulling out three more candles. Once all they were all out, she joined Robin in the basement.

"Is everything safe down here?"

"Yep," Robin said, "Put the candles on this table."

Raven did, "Since when did we have a table in the basement?"

Robin shrugged, though Raven couldn't see it, "I don't know."

"Damn it." Raven suddenly said without warning.

"What?"

"I forgot matches."

Teleporting away for a minute, Raven soon returned with a handful of matches which she lit and held to each candle.

"Ahh!" two voices yelled, and then frantic footsteps were heard thumping down the stairs.

Starfire launched herself into Robin's arms, and Beast Boy sat down on the ground, panting.

"What's with you two?" Raven asked monotonously.

"Thunder...lightning..." Beast Boy gasped.

"It is the most frightening." Starfire finished.

Robin rubbed his hand up and down Star's back, "It'll be okay."

"Uh," Raven interrupted Robin and Starfire's moment, "I'm going to get to sleep."

"Ditto" said Beast Boy, laying out a blanket and his pillow and collapsing onto it, giving up on his original idea of not sleeping.

"We should get some sleep to, Star." Robin released his grip on her and spread out his and her blanket.

Once laying down Starfire let out a long sigh, "How does one sleep at a time like this?"

"I don't know," mumbled Robin drowsily.

Starfire sighed again, and wiggled closer to Robin so their bodies were touching, "Good night."

"Night, Star."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy," somebody whispered in the middle of the night, pulling the green changeling from his sleep.

"Huh, is it morning already?"

"No, get up." the voice sounded more urgent this time, finally gaining his attention.

Sitting up, Beast Boy noticed Raven in front of him, covered in cold sweat and looking shaky.

"What is it?" he asked, grabbing her hand, and looking completely surprised when she didn't make any move to take it back.

"I...I just wanted to make sure you were still okay." she stuttered.

BB raised an eyebrow in questioning, "What would make you think I wasn't okay?"

Raven bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, scooting closer to her.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare is all. Go back to sleep."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Raven said simply, and laid back down on her makeshift bed.

"Okay, well, wake me if you need anything else." Beast Boy yawned and also lay down.

"I will" Raven said before falling back asleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Tell, it's going to be a short one...I think, since I really shouldn't be working on another story right now. If anybody reading this has actually been through a hurricane, and finds this story isn't anything like a real one, that would be because I haven't been in one before, seeing I live in the safest state there is, Ohio. Yuk. So don't be offended, I just wrote this as a memorial to all those who died in Hurricane Katrina, and the victims._


End file.
